


Fantasy

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled prompt from Jongkey Kink "jjong's really buff right. i just want one where key fantasizes how jjong's muscles and abs contrast to key's own lean and slender body. how jjong's arms can entrap him to a bad/wall/whatever. maybe he's wanking thinking about it and jjong catches him/hears his name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

It’s totally not Key’s fault. It’s so not. It’s Jonghyun’s fault and his stupid over-compensatory obsession with going to the gym. He wasn’t _that_ short. He didn’t need to be _that_ muscular. Oh, but, god, how Key loved it.

They all ended up touching each other in the dorm one way or another, shoving playfully for first dibs at food or wrestling for the bathroom at night. Whenever Key found himself facing Jonghyun, he had to give in after a few seconds, hoping that Jonghyun didn’t see his skin flushing bright red.

Key, honestly, was proud of his body. He had muscles. Sure, they weren’t bulky like Minho or Jonghyun, but they were long and lean and the kind of muscles dancers were supposed to have. Besides, he would have looked ridiculous.

Sherlock promotions were the worst. The cordis had somehow figured out that Jonghyun’s arms were enough to send fangirls into tizzies and spent a ridiculous amount of money buying sleeveless shirts and vests. They hadn’t figured out, thank god, that it did the same thing to Key as it did to all of those girls.

Except he had to go home to Jonghyun and his muscles. It wasn’t as great as they all thought it would be, because he had to slink back to his room and lock the door, getting his hand in his pants as fast as physically possible. It wasn’t fun, and it was a little embarrassing.

On one particular day, Key swore he was home alone. Jonghyun was at the gym, Onew and Minho were filming something, Taemin was off with Jongin. One plus two plus one was four and Key was five and he was home alone, so he let himself have his fantasies.

Jonghyun had been running around shirtless, insisting that the shirt he was supposed to wear was dirty and generally just driving Key crazy in most every way possible. First, because Key had _just_ washed that shirt yesterday and no, it wasn’t dirty. It was folded and in the top drawer. Second, because Jonghyun, the resident skinship champion, had decided to be extra affectionate that morning and had several times caught Key completely unawares as he’d rounded a corner. Third, they’d been so busy with promotions that, quite honestly, Key just hadn’t had any time to properly jack off. He had his needs.

After sparing a brief minute to wonder if he was breaking some sort of unwritten friendship code by masturbating to fantasies of his best friend, Key stripped and lay down on his bed, letting his eyes close as he trailed his hand down his body, imagining it was Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun was so much stronger than him. He would press Key back onto the bed, he could pin Key in place with one hand.

Key bit back a soft gasp as he took himself in hand. It had been way too long. Jonghyun’s hand would be firm, so Key tightened his grip a little more than he usually would, sending a spike of pleasure through his spine. He whimpered as his mind conjured up all the perfect, sinful images.

Jonghyun hovering over him, holding Key in place with one hand, even as Key arched against him, trying to touch the muscles, those incredible god-gifted abs, just out of reach that looked so fucking delicious. The soft smirk on Jonghyun’s face, completely secure in the knowledge of his strength.

“Fuck,” Key hissed, squeezing his eyes shut more tightly. Even moving as slowly as he was, it had been so long that Key could already feel the heat burning along his core. Key hastily shoved two long fingers into his mouth and sucked, taking just long enough to ensure his fingers had a thin coating of saliva before he slid first one finger and then a second inside himself, whimpering at the sudden stretch.

He was so close that he couldn’t even bring up full fantasies, just flashes of Jonghyun’s arms, the broad expanse of his chest, the feeling of knowing that Jonghyun had him wherever he wanted, that Key couldn’t move when Jonghyun had him there.

Key realized he was panting, moaning out Jonghyun’s name to the empty room while he thrust his cock into his hand and then fucked himself down on his fingers. It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. It wouldn’t be enough until it was Jonghyun pinning him to the bed, until Jonghyun’s cock filled him, reaching those places inside him that his fingers weren’t long enough to reach, until Jonghyun’s hand was jerking him off.

One last image was enough to push him over the edge. Jonghyun standing in front of him, arms blocking Key in against the wall, his body so close that Key could feel the warmth. There had been nothing sexual about the way that had happened, just Jonghyun keeping him from the television so Taemin could claim it for them, but it was enough to make Key come, back arching off the bed, lips falling open. He kept stroking himself through the orgasm, because that’s what Jonghyun would have done, making Key whimper and whine and beg for more and less at the same time.

He gave himself a few seconds to catch his breath and then pushed himself up, digging out a tissue. He cleaned himself and then threw on some clothes, heading for the shower before any of the other members got home. When he opened his door, he found Jonghyun lounging in the hallway, a smirk on his face.

“J-Jjong, I didn’t know you were home yet.”

Jonghyun stepped in close, almost into the same position that had slammed Key into his orgasm. He trailed his hands down Key’s arms to his wrists. Key watched him, skin burning where Jonghyun’s fingertips grazed.

“What are you--”

The older man’s hands tightened on Key’s wrists, pulling them up above his head and pinning them to the wall. Key was too surprised to even struggle when Jonghyun stepped in even closer.

“Is this what you wanted, Kibum?” he asked, his lips right by Key’s ear. “Is this why you were calling my name like that?”

“I--”

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh _god_ Jonghyun was so close and his hands were so strong and fuck if Key didn’t feel _tiny_ next to him. Another step and Jonghyun was pressed against him. He transferred Key’s two slender wrists to one of his hands, trailing his free hand down Key’s face and neck.

“Answer me, Kibum.”

Key thought he was probably hallucinating, but he nodded. Jonghyun smirked again and kissed him, blocking him completely in place. Key whined into the kiss, wanting to touch him, but Jonghyun didn’t let him. There was hardly even space for Key to breathe. Jonghyun pressed a thigh between Key’s legs.

“You want this, don’t you?”

“Y-yes.”

Jonghyun kissed him once more and then stepped away, heading toward Key’s bedroom. The look he gave Key was the physical embodiment of “come and get it” and Key had every intention of following his orders. As soon as he could breathe again. And when he remembered how to walk.


End file.
